Hollowfication
Hollowification (also meaning "Horoka") is the term used to describe when a Soul Reaper gains Hollow powers. The results is a Hollow-Soul Reaper Hybrid or a Hollow-Human Hybrid (by any of the process or by birth of one of the parents being human) or a Vizard. The term is also synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow Mask. Creation Process The process by which to activate such a transformation has been shown to be achieved by three possible methods, though only two are known in any real details. In any process, the main determination of Hollowification exist when the barrier separating Soul Reapers and Hollows is brought down. Process 1 Shattered Shaft Training: This process is based entirely on force of will by a normal soul, though with the intention of gaining Soul Reaper powers it doesn't have access to or failing and becoming a Hollow. Becoming a Hollow-Soul Reaper Hybrid or Visored is an extremely rare occurrence of this process. Examples: When Ichigo Kurosaki's spirit chain was completely eroded, he underwent the normal transformation of a Whole into a Hollow. The significant differences is that normally, when a Whole transforms into a Hollow, the spirit form shatters and reconstitutes itself into the new,monsterous form. Ichigo's transformation was entirely out of sequence, as the Hollow mask was being formed first while his body was still that of a Whole (showing that he was resisting the transformation). Ichigo Kurosaki enters into an internal world where he is forced to find his spiritual powers in a small amount of time, this takes place at the exact moment of the final stages of the Encroachment. Therefore, it is that singular moment that allowed Ichigo to gain both Soul Reaper powers and acquire Hollow powers at the same time. It is believed that having a high level of spiritual energy is a factor in this outcome. Process 2 Hollowfication Virus: It is unclear how the other Vizards gained their current status. What is known is that Sosuke Aizen was instrumental in the Hollowfication process (though whether he knew of the full potential of the results is left to be questioned). This process used seems to spread as some form of possible infection through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level spiritual energy as compared to souls with low-level spiritual energy, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask, which then proceeds to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that all that is known is that the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions. The conclusive result makes a Soul Reaper into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression. Process 3 Hogyoku: The Hogyoku possesses the ability to transform a Soul Reaper into a perfect Hollow-Soul Reaper Hybrid. Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku played a vital part in the process of making the Vizards currently what they are, as he tried to use it to return them to their previous Soul Reaper state. But according to Kisuke Urahara, what his device did was not what he had intended (turning them into a stable form of complete hybrids) and he considers the solution a failure on his part. However, they didn't become complete Hollows due to his intervention and did eventually gain control over their new power. When Ichigo's Hollow powers started to increasingly manifest while not under his control, Shinji explains that Ichigo's conflict with his inner Hollow is a common symptom other Visored had to deal with at one point or another in order to master their abilities. The Hōgyoku is insinuated to have had a hand in turning Kaname Tosen into a perfect Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. While maintaining all the added benefits of a Vizard transformation, Tōsen is notably different in the regard that to date he not only possessed a Hollow Mask but a Resurreccion allowing him full access to his true sealed away Hollow powers.[8] The circumstances behind this are yet to be explored in detail to determine if this is a unique situation or just something we have not yet seen amongst the Vizard. Attained Abilities Hollow Masks: After a Shinigami obtains Hollow powers, they must don their Hollow mask in order to access them. The mask eventually crumbles and disappears after a certain period of time, which varies for each Vizard. For example, on her first try, Mashiro Kuna could maintain her mask for at least 15 hours without tiring. On the other hand, Ichigo could only maintain his mask for four seconds at first. But he managed to train enough with the Vizard to maintain it for a confirmed 11 seconds prior to his second battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. This is the reason they go under special training to build up their stamina so they could hold their masks for a longer period of time. Also, the length of time that a Vizard can maintain their mask can differ in each battle depending on the strength of the opponent they are facing and the amount of energy they have to exert during the battle as seen when Mashiro battles Wonderweiss Margela. The appearance of each Hollow mask is different to the individual. *'Power Augmentation': Due to the effects of Hollowfication, the Soul Reaper's strength greatly increases as well as their agility, speed, stamina and pain tolerance. *'Hollow Powers': In addition, the Soul Reapers may also obtain access to Hollow powers such as Cero and High-Speed Regeneration, Telekinesis, Sonído. Category:Primary Power